This invention relates to the field of latches, and more particularly to a hook and latch for securing a clevis and pin, especially for mounting a marine bimini top on a pontoon boat.
Bimini tops for boats are well known in the art. Typically, they are made of canvas or synthetic material, and supported by aluminum or stainless steel tube frames. The frames are pivotally and removably attached to the boat gunwale or railing by screws or pin-type fasteners. These fasteners must be removed in order to change the bimini top from a storage position to a deployed position. This operation usually requires tools, such as a screwdriver. The fasteners can easily be lost. The parts must be realigned to install the fasteners.
One solution to these problems is seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,241, granted to Warfel et al., which discloses brackets attached to the boat gunwale or hand railing. Warfel is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Latching members are mounted on the ends of the frames. The latching members envelop smooth pins on the brackets. A raised lip on a lever arm holds the latching member in engagement with the pin. A light force on the lever arm moves the raised lip away from the pin, causing the latch to disengage. The problem with Warfel is that a sideways force on the latch could cause the pin to lift the raised lip, resulting in a disengagement of the latching member from the bracket, and subsequent collapse of the bimini top. This could follow from a passenger kicking or leaning on the frame, grasping the frame for support, or striking the frame with an object such as a paddle or a ski. Such inadvertent disengagement constitutes a potential safety hazard on a pitching, rolling boat.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a bimini top hook that can be quickly, easily, and selectively engaged and disengaged with a mating bracket.
There is a further need to provide a bimini top hook of the type described and that can be utilized without fasteners or tools.
There is a yet further need to provide a bimini top hook of the type described and wherein a sideways force on the latch will not disengage the latch from the bracket, thereby ensuring safety at sea.
There is a still further need to provide a bimini top hook of the type described and that is robust in construction, for reliability and long service life.
There is another need to provide a bimini top hook of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.